


retrouvaille

by Silverdancer



Category: VIXX
Genre: Guardian AU, M/M, except for the sad, sad doesn't go in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdancer/pseuds/Silverdancer
Summary: Not even ten thousand years would be enough to prepare Taekwoon for the moment when he meets Hakyeon again.





	retrouvaille

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this year's vixxmas edition!

When Taekwoon woke up that morning, nothing could have prepared him for the reality that the universe had prepared for him.

Countless mornings had passed by him where he thought he heard a voice, or saw someone that looked just like him just passing by.

Except it was never him.

He liked to think that after thousands of years, he would be used to the heartache that came up with the discovery, that he would be able to take it better, but time and time again he was proven wrong.

When Taekwoon woke up that morning, after thousands of years of waiting for the man he loved, nothing could have prepared him for finally, finally finding him.

***

If finding him was nothing short of a miracle, Taekwoon doesn’t even know how he manages just the simplest conversation.

It doesn’t matter if he has been thinking about this very moment every night since they parted, thought about every scenario possible, when Hakyeon stands in front of him, hand stretched, and introduces himself, Taekwoon freezes, eyes wide.

But Hakyeon’s hand falters, and Taekwoon’s body takes over, holding Hakyeon’s hand, ignoring Taekwoon’s own internal screaming because he’s holding Hakyeon’s hand, and introducing himself.

And oh, then he smiles, and just like it happened thousands of suns ago, Taekwoon falls in love with that smile.

**Author's Note:**

> ♥


End file.
